Is this Real?
by Alphinss
Summary: Riki is having feelings for his Master that he doesn't understand.Feelings that he can't comprehend bombarded him. When his emotions get the better of him how will he cope? How will Iason cope with his pet acting out? Will the two ever admit how they feel?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

A huff of breath rippled across Riki's skin. He felt the warmth creep up his neck and he shivered at the gentle puff that caressed him. Arms of steel surrounded him and he shifted uncomfortably. His already full bladder complained at the movement. Riki gently pushed the arms from around him trying to free himself from the cage of limbs, however they tightened at his movements. Riki groaned. His bladder was, by this stage screaming at him. Riki wriggled violently, attempting to get out of his captor's grasp.

"Riki." the grumble came out from the blondie behind him. "Stop moving." another puff of hot air tickled Riki's neck and the arms around him tightened further.

"Iason." Riki groaned out. "Let me go." he complained, again wriggling. Iason said nothing, only grunting and ignoring Riki's request. "Iason" Riki growled out. Iason again ignored his pet and nibbled at the mongrel's ear. Riki's breath hitched at the contact, aroused and yet desperate to release himself. "No…Iason, I" Riki stuttered out but the blondie only pushed the boy down into the mattress, straddling the mongrel. Iason's placed gentle kisses across his pets face. "No Iason…I, I, I…" Riki tried valiantly to speak and yer he was unable to. "I need to pee!" Riki finally managed to shout out.

Iason quirked an eyebrow at the boy below him before giving out a loud chuckle that rumbled through his chest. The vibrations caused Riki's bladder to protest. Riki pushed the now pliant blondie off him before he before sprinting to the bathroom. Iason watched him go fondly, the deep chuckles still resonating through his chest. His pet's adorable bottom bounced as his feet pattered quickly along the floor.

Iason removed himself from his bed and dressed himself for the day. He gently brushed a comb through his hair and pulled on his boots before making his way towards the dining room. He sat down at the table and waited for Riki to join him. After ten minutes the mongrel made his way into the room dressed in his trademark leather jacket and combat boots. The boy slouched into his seat, eyes flicking to Iason and then towards Daryl as the furniture entered with a tray of food. He placed the dishes before the blondie and the pet. The pair began to eat, neither saying anything for several minutes as they enjoyed their foods.

"Any plans for today pet?" Iason purred out. His eyes fixed onto Riki's form as he watched the boy stiffen. Iason wanted nothing more than to run his hands along the test muscles and watch them gradually relax.

"No" Riki growled out. Anger radiating from his form.

"Not having a trip to the Salon, Pet?" Iason asked. He loved to rattle up the boy before him. It was just too easy. Riki displayed all of his emotions. They shimmered in his eyes and rippled through his body. His pet was just so expressive. It was a beautiful sight. Iason ignored the growl that came from Riki's chest. He stood up from his chair and grasped the boy's chin in his hands. Ignoring the boy's protest he forced his lips onto his pet's, forcing his tongue into the mongrel's mouth. After several seconds the boy beneath him melted into his touch. Iason pulled the boy's tongue into his own mouth, forcing his pet to participate in the kiss. It went on several minutes before Iason broke away, leavings pet panting.

"I'll see you tonight Pet. Don't get too worked up. I know how you can get." Iason said, before turing and leaving Riki alone in the dining room.

* * *

Riki watched Iason left, his head still fuzzy, his emotions were a mess. He'd been forced back into the blondie's life for a month now and he didn't know what to do. He missed Guy and he missed the slums and yet he was feeling things that he didn't understand. He had this longing to be with the blondie when he wasn't around. The days were long and by the end his stomach was churning and his brain bombarded him with things that he didn't understand. As the hours passed he would get more and more desperate for the blondie's return. However as soon as Iason arrived Riki would avoid him like the plague. He had, so far, managed to convince himself that it was nothing more than the shock of being back with the blondie. However as the days passed it became harder and harder to come up with an excuse for his feelings.

Riki huffed out a breath and then stood from his seat. He was going to have a smoke. That was the only way that he knew how to cope with what he was feeling right now. Riki was emotionally stunted. There was very little that Riki understood of his own emotions. His stay in the Slums had not helped, all he had ever thought about was his own survival. He had only ever had relations for self gain and only ever been used by others for the same reason. Even Riki's relationship with Guy had been one of a similar motivation. In Riki's heart he knew that he had never loved Guy. He knew that the only reason that he had been with him was that it was easier. They protected each other, they comforted each other but they never loved. It was mutual respect for each other that had kept them together for that long.

Riki had realised that during his time back in the Slums. He and Guy had picked up where they had left off when Riki had returned. He had never felt that spark. A spark that he had been feeling for the past two years with Iason. At first he had hated the blondie, yes, but after a year had passed Riki had started to see the man in a different way. When he and Guy had finally slept together again all Riki could feel was familiarity. It was nothing special, only a feeling that he was doing something that he hadn't in a long time. Like when you eat something that you used to like after a long time and realise that its not delicious as you imagined. It was the idea of Guy that Riki loved, not Guy himself.

Riki shook himself from his thoughts. Now was not a time when he wanted to delve into his thoughts about his blondie Master. Grabbing a pack of cigarettes from his room Riki made his way to the balcony. He grasped the door handle and pulled. The door didn't move. He pulled again. Nothing. Riki growled and pulled so hard that the door rattled in the frame and yet it still did not open.

"Master Riki" Daryl said from behind Riki. Riki jumped, not expecting the furniture to appear so suddenly. Riki whipped his head around and growled out a curse at the furniture. "Master Iason has instructed me that you are not allowed to smoke, that is why the door is locked. It will not open so I suggest that you desist from attempting to open it." Riki completely ignored the young boy and turned back to the door, shaking the door violently.

For the next fifteen minutes Riki spent his time hitting, kicking and pulling the door. It did not budge. Riki's anger grew and grew with each passing second. Who was this stupid blondie prick to tell him what to do. The bastard had no right to tell him if he could smoke or not. It was his right to smoke. If he was being forced to live in this place he should be allowed to have his fucking nicotine fix. Riki wanted nothing more than to beat the crap out of the blondie pig. Riki's vision filled with red. If Riki couldn't break the door he could break everything else. Riki's eyes fixed on a vase sitting on a plinth. His hands grasped it, lifting it up before they smashed it down onto the floor. Riki grinned.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** Not sure what I'm doing with this right now. I may write another chapter and I might not. For now, however, I'm leaving it as complete. If you guys want more than I'll write some more. Please enjoy :D

 **Chapter 2**

Iason walked into his apartment, his day having been a busy one. All he wanted was to come home to his pet and enjoy the evening. A few glasses of wine, a nice meal and then retiring to the bedroom. It was the perfect plan. Iason opened the door and was met with Daryl's greeting. The furniture seemed to shift nervously. Iason raised a brow in question, but the furniture only led Iason to the glass of wine that was placed on the side table in the living room. However as Iason reached for the glass he froze. The room before him was clean, yes, but empty. Deserted even.

"Daryl" Iason growled out. Daryl froze in place, ice filling his veins. "Where is the vase? And the sculpture?" Daryl's breath hitched and he stuttered out a few incoherent syllables. "Daryl" the blondie snarled, he stood up, towering over the young furniture. "Tell. Me." he punctured though the room.

"Well…Master Riki he…" Daryl managed to stutter out, even as every muscle in his body tensed at the sight of the blondie before him. "He broke them all Master." Daryl whispered, his eyes to the floor and his body hunched, as though he could escape the blondie's wrath. It seemed to work. The blondie rushed off, each footstep intentional and filled with anger. He ripped open the door to the bedroom only to find Riki longing on the bed smoking cigarettes. The room was filled with smoke, forcing Aizen to waft away the cloud that greeted him, with his hand.

"Riki" he barked out, anger rippling through his entire form. Looking at the young man on the bed the anger increased. Riki did noting more than empty his lungs, letting another puff of smoke fill the room. Iason snapped. He grabbed Riki's wrist, twisting it violently. He forced the mongrel to drop the cigarette to the floor, before he stamped it out. "What are you doing Riki?" Iason demanded. His voice was dangerous. Riki only shrugged at the man before him. Acting as though he didn't care.

"Explain it to me Riki." Iason twisted his pet's arm behind his back harshly. "Why?! Why did you destroy priceless ornaments that were gifted to me from planets you will never dream of visiting" he growled out. Iason tightened his grip on Riki's wrist. The mongrel could feel the bruise already forming on his wrist. He winced. However he didn't say a thing. Iason waited. Seconds passed and then minutes. When it was clear the mongrel was not going to speak Iason brought up the other arm and pulled his pets hair.

He dragged the young man, by his black locks, through the room. Letting the mongrel's body thump down the stairs he kept his arm pinned behind his back. He pulled him further and into a room that Riki loathed. Pain was a certainty. When one entered they would not leave walking.

* * *

"Are you sorry Riki?" Iason shouted, his voice echoing off the bare walls. He got no response from the mongrel. Iason raised the taming stick again. Ten strikes hit their mark, marring the already bloodied back further. The Mongrel didn't make a sound. Iason let his hand drop, the stick slipping through his fingers.

"Riki!" his voice adopted a tone of panic as he spoke. "Riki!" He strode around to the front of the mongrel, wishing to see his face. Riki's face was extremely pale and his eyes were shut. His breathing was extremely shallow. Iason panicked.

"Daryl, Daryl!" the blondie nearly screamed. "Get in here NOW!" the furniture's feet scattered along the floor in panic as he sprinted into the room. His eyes were wide and his breath ragged.

"Get me a Doctor and get me one now!" the blondie shouted. He then rushed back to Riki's side. He unchained the mongrel and held him in his arms. "It's okay Riki. It's all okay." Iason murmured gently to the unconscious pet.

* * *

Three days later and for the first time in thirty six hours Riki's eyes flickered open He had been awake once before, but he had not been aware of his surroundings, only confused and disorientated, mumbling his Master's name over and over again. He had been quickly sedated. As his eyes flickered open again he was much more coherent. However that was not necessarily a good thing. Riki found himself lying on a hard chest, blonde hair tickling his nose. He panicked. Riki threw himself off the bed in a panic. His heart was racing as he saw the blondie before him. He whimpered as he jolted his wounds on the cold floor.

"Riki" Iason mumbled, his voice filed with sleep. Riki whimpered again, this time in fear. The blondie sat up, his hair messily falling around his face. His eyes looked unfocused as he had just woken up. However as he saw the broken form of his pet lying on the floor they snapped into focus.

"Riki, you need to get back into bed" he said gently. He stood up from the bed and knelt down in front of the scared looking mongrel, attempting to make himself look less threatening. "Riki, come on pet." Riki whimpered at the word. Iason couldn't take the pain in the young man's eyes any more. He pulled him to his chest and ran a hand soothingly through the mongrel's hair. It didn't help. Riki only tensed at the touch, his senses screaming at him to get up and run. However his legs were frozen, he was unable to move. Iason pulled Riki into his arms, attempting to ignore the shaking that rattled through the young man. He stood up, keeping a tight hold on Riki. He placed the mongrel on the bed with soothing words. Riki only let out another small whimper.

Iason wrapped himself back around his pet, falling onto the bed next to him. He nuzzled into his pet's neck, ignoring the flinch that the mongrel gave. He tried to comfort the frightened man by placing gentle kisses on the back of his neck. However he soon felt the body beneath his hitching violently. Small sobs were emerging from the pet's mouth. Iason froze. He let his arms drop from around his pet and turned the young man around to face him. Tears were streaming down the tanned face and small shudders were running through the small frame as he attempted to control the sobs.

"Riki, Riki" he said gently. "Please look at me pet, please." Iason begged. Riki's fearful eyes flicked up to his Master's face. "Riki, please don't cry." He let his hand run along the boy's face. Riki's tears only came faster, even as he tried to stop them. Iason was beginning to panic slightly at the state of his pet. "Riki, please tell me what's wrong I want to help you please. Riki I…I love you Riki." Riki froze. The tears suddenly halted, his eyes wide and filled with awe and trepidation.

"You…" Riki forced out. His voice was rough and sounded fearful. "You love me?" It was filled with uncertainty and questioning.

"Yes, Yes I do." Iason confirmed; attempting to make himself sound as sincere as possible.

"Then…Then why do you treat me like that? Why do you treat mr like a piece of shit? Why…" Riki broke off as he descended into sobs. They streamed down is face, yet again. Iason pulled the still injured pet close to his chest.

"I'm so sorry Riki." Iason begged. His voice was filled with sorrow, but Riki was reluctant to believe it. He was terrified that Iason was going to hurt him again, although it was against his nature to stay quite.

"How can you be sorry. You've hurt me so much Iason. I…I don't know…I…" Again his words trailed off, he was unable to express his words fully.

"I can't explain how sorry I am Riki. I didn't mean to hurt you so much. I didn't want that. I just wanted you to love me and…and I didn't know how to show you. I love you Riki. I love you so much."

Riki could only stare at the man that lay next to him. He didn't know what to say. He didn't know how to express what he felt for Iason in return. He didn't know what he felt in full. He loved and hated him all at the same time. He just didn't know what he felt anymore.

"I-I-I can't. I don't"

"Shhhh" Iason soothed. "It's okay Riki. Don't say anything, just sleep." Riki let his eyes flicker shut listening to Iason's soothing words. "I love you Riki" were the last whispered words that Riki heard before he fell asleep.


End file.
